


First Impressions

by ArkeydaWinters



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s), Real Life, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkeydaWinters/pseuds/ArkeydaWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted a better idea of the place, a sort of behind the scenes thing you know? If I had known it would lead to all of this! Well.... Maybe I would've thought twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Black Butler, It's characters, Katie, Or Jurney  
> Edited by KaiYamori

"Sebastian!", shouts a girl from near the front of the ogling fans. "If you had to serve one celebrity, who would it be and why?" Sebastian sat behind a table with Ciel puts a finger to his chin and taps thoughtfully. The fans are seated in neat rows before them facing their direction. He looks up in a satisfied manner.  
"I suppose Mr. Johnny Depp, for three reasons. For one, he's had many accomplishments for his age. Second, his diverse acting career makes him seem like quite the diverse gentleman. And third, I simply enjoyed his role as Mr. Sweenie Todd."  
*Good choice.* I think to myself. I lean against the wall near the door in the back. All the seats are full, leaving a few girls, including myself, to stand off to the side.  
"Oh, Ciel!", squeals another girl closer the middle of the room. "What's your favorite flavor of tea?"  
"Earl grey.", he says very monotone voice. Poor boy. This entire time, his butler has been getting all of the semi-interesting questions (if you can even call them that) while his questions seem purely based around his appetite. Well that and the dress he was made to wear over TWO HUNDRED YEARS AGO! I mean come on, two immortals who have seen the passing of time and experienced nearly every pleasure and suffrage that the universe has to offer, and these girls are asking him about teas and cakes. And looking at his bored expression, I decide I can't watch this much longer, so with a sigh I raise my hand and wait my turn. Upon this, Sebastian sees my elevated arm and calls on me.   
"Yes, you in the back."  
"Uh yeah, this one's for both of you." I say settling against the wall again. The two of them look at each other then look back at me.   
"Um alright," Ciel says "what is it?"   
"I'm curious," I say shoving my hands in the pockets "in the last two hundred years of your vast experience, what would you say is the most interesting event and or era you've witnessed?" The two of them look at each other as if they're surprised by my question. I mean can you blame them? Having to deal with the same half witted questions all day. But still, I can't help but smirk to myself. I look at my friend Jurney who's seated right in front of me, she's giving me this cheery grin like she's happy I participated. To which I just smile back shrugging.   
"Well," says Sebastian thoughtfully, "that is a difficult question, considering I have lived a very long time. I mean many events have been very interesting, but." He leans forward on the table, seeming to have made his decision. "I suppose it would've been the plagues cast down by god onto the Egyptians. I was fascinated to see how long it would take the Pharaoh Rammaceeze to give in and end the suffering of his people." He chuckles to himself, resting against the back of his chair. "I must say he was a most interesting soul."  
"So you're saying the story of Moses and Egypt actually happened?!" I ask enthusiastically. His eyes widen a bit in response, but then it quickly melts into his signature smirk.  
"Yes indeed miss, it did." He says, obviously quite amused. All I can do is smile like a baby with candy. A bible story confirmed to be fact! Incredible! Ciel just chuckles at what I assume is my childish demeanor.  
"Well," he says "unfortunately I haven't been living for as long as Sebastian. But actually I would say mine was the Great Depression. Everyone was forced to dig deep into the strongest part of their soul to merely survive. It was quite invigorating."  
"Ah yes, I agree, that was a good time to be a demon." Chuckles Sebastian. "Are you satisfied with your answers miss?" He asks me.  
"Yes I am." I say happily "Thank you."  
"Our pleasure." Says Ciel.  
In a split second, my friend Jurney urgently shoots her arm in the air, eagerly twiddling her fingers above her head.   
"Yes?" Asks Sebastian.  
"Okay so Mr. Michaelis?" She asks "Since you don't return Grell's feelings for you, will you put in a good word for me?" Optimism and hope fills her voice and all I can do is cover my mouth and try not to giggle. I should've known she would request that. She's been head over heals for Grell since before I've known her. And apparently, I'm not alone in my amusement. Sebastian bursts out in genuine laughter and smiles at her.  
"Of course I will miss." He says wiping a tear from his right eye. "It will be my pleasure."  
"Oh thank you!" She exclaims. She turns around and smiles broadly at me. I return the expression and give her a supportive thumbs up.   
"Oh oh Ciel!" Screeches a random girl. "Tell us about the corset scene!" The echo of giggles from the rest of the audience allows me to groan audibly in irritation without judgement. *I can't take this anymore!* I quietly lean forward and tap Jurney in her shoulder to get her attention.   
"I'm going to go explore." I whisper to her.  
"What?!" She silently screams at me. "Are you kidding, you'll get thrown out if your caught!"  
"Well then," I say in amusement, "I'll just have to not be caught then won't I?" She looks at me in disapproval and I sigh. "All I know is if I have to sit here and listen to these twittering idiots another moment longer, I'll have all of their heads. Are you coming?"  
"No," she sighs, "I still have questions. Just be careful okay?"  
"Always am." I say, then I slowly sneak out the door.  
////////////////////////  
As I make my way down the halls of the Phantomhive manor, I sigh contently. It's incredible just to be here. Black Butler has been a favorite of mine since I was in ninth grade. The philosophy, the action, the comedy, the suspense. It was all very captivating. Then two years ago, the characters came to our reality. The world thought it impossible and that they were all mad at first. But after a bit of convincing stunts, it was assured. Then last month, Ciel announced he would accept a couple hundred people selected from a drawing to go on a tour of the Phantomhive manor and have a Q and A with Sebastian and himself. My friends Katie and Jurney and I never thought we'd actually be picked, we just put our names in to say we tried. Then two weeks ago, we each received a letter in the mail saying our names had been drawn we would be picked up by a bus that would take us to an airport to be shipped to London. We were so ecstatic it was insane! London. The Phantomhive manor! Places I thought I'd only see in my dreams, yet here I am.   
My only complaint is that Katie, who's more like my sister then my friend, was organized into a different group than Jurney and myself. But she made me promise that our separation wouldn't ruin the tour for me. Which is part of why I'm doing this, I know that if she were here, we would've slipped away to adventure together eventually.  
I make my way to the manor's library. It's spacious and welcoming. The decor presents it with a feeling like you know more simply by entering. The ceiling is highly elevated with the far wall taken up completely by a glass window facing the main grounds. The other two walls on the right and left sides covered entirely by bookcases, all filled to the very brim with elegantly bound volumes of the written word. The rest of the room is adorned with a brown painted globe, a wide rectangular table holding a pile of paper, a quill in a bottle of ink, and a stack of misplaced books, and is surrounded by darkly polished wooden chairs with crimson velvet cushion. I feel as if I've stepped into the Victorian era. Strangely enough, I feel at home.  
Taking a breath I walk over to the table and examine the stack of books, at the top is an edition of hamlet. I open it flipping through the pages, scanning over the familiar text. I can't count how many times I've read this play. It's easily my favorite.  
I shuffle through the pages, stopping at certain intervals to read some of the more entertaining bits.   
"To be or not to be." I read aloud. "That is the question. Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing, end them. To die, to sleep no more." As each word leaves me, the sense of Hamlet's anguish ripples in my soul. "Oh Hamlet." I say to myself, in a voice no louder than a whisper. "What suffering has life dealt you? What madness have you endured and suppressed to meet the revenge you burn for?" After a few moments of silent thought. I force myself to laugh aloud. "Listen to me. I'm talking like I knew him." Inhaling, I comb my fingers through my bangs, exhaling as I grip the roots. "Okay, enough melodrama." I turn about the room reading silently as I skim 'Mouse Trap', Hamlets angry tirade on his mother. His confession to the murder of Polonius. Ofelia's suicide. Laertes plan for revenge. Then I come across my favorite part. Hamlet's remembrance of Yorick. I stop in my tracks, smiling at the words.  
"Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio. A fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy. He hath borne me on his back a thousand times. And now, how abhorred in my imagination it is! My gorge rises at it. Here hung those lips that I have kisses I know not how oft." I sigh to myself. Here is one of the very few times the prince of Denmark seems genuinely happy. My heart aches for his torment. And I can't help but wonder if I could endure his trials with his strength.   
"Where are your gibes now?" I continue. "Your gambols, your songs-"  
"Your flashes of merriment," interjects a voice from the door. I jump in surprise where I stand. Quickly, I spin on my heel and turn to see Sebastian standing there. He smirks at me, his hand holding the heavy dark wooden door open. Fear shoots from my head to my toes and I swallow the lump in my throat.  
*Fucking shit! I'm so much trouble!*  
"that were wont to set the table on a roar?" He continues as he enters the room, walking towards me, and (much to my dismay) letting the door close behind him.   
*I'm not in trouble. I'm gonna fucking die!*  
"Not now to mock your own grinning?" He continues as he slowly makes his way around the table. Never losing that devilish grin that seems married to his face. Not once taking his blood colored eyes off of me. "Quite chapfallen?" He finishes as he takes his final step, standing directly before me.  
His eyes burn into me, filling me with what I can only describe as dread. I can only imagine what will happen next. The sun will rise tomorrow morning, shining light into my hotel room, but only Jurney and Katie will be there to complain about it. I will have disappeared to all my loved ones. Them thinking I ran away on my own accord, but in reality, this butler, this ruthless demon is making me suffer an unimaginably painful death for intruding upon Phantomhive property.  
I grip the back of one of the chairs nearest me so not to faint from fear as I grip the open book tightly to my chest to keep from shaking. *I can't manage to look away from him.* I try to turn my gaze to collect some courage, but it feels like my eyes just won't leave his. *This is his doing.*  
He lifts his hand towards me. At last able to look away, I cringe. I squeeze my eyes shut and tense my shoulders to prepare myself for the blow.... that he doesn't give.  
"I wonder," I hear him say. I look up at him, shocked. He's standing closer now, looking down at me as if examining a jig-saw puzzle, again tapping his lip thoughtfully. He smirks again, causing me to tense once more, but not look away. "Why would you say that passage is such an important aspect to the story of Hamlet?"  
...  
...  
...  
?  
?  
?   
"Wait, you aren't going to kill me?" I ask, staring at him in disbelief.  
"Pardon?" Sebastian response as if he didn't hear me.  
"Y-you know, the classic Phantomhive deal. Erasing someone from existence, no one knowing what happened. While secretly they are dealt a most horrifying death?"  
"Oh my," he chuckles, gracefully bringing his fingertips to his forehead for and elegant facepalm. Looking as if I've made an adorable blunder. Like a toddler tripping over it’s first steps. "Now what could you have done to warrant that?" I step back in surprise.  
"But- but my being here-"  
"You came for a tour of the manor did you not?" He asks, dropping his hand slightly looking down at me again. "You wanted to witness it's likeness for yourself?"  
"Well... yes."  
"Then where exactly is there need for my killing you?" He says smiling childlike as he tilts his head to the side, letting his black raven hair sway in his face. "In fact, the only blunder here is of my fault." He says.   
"What?" *Okay, he's got me all confused now.*  
"As head butler of the estate," he informs me, placing a hand on his chest "it's my duty to tend to the individual needs and preferences of our guests." He bows at the waist and I can't believe what he says next. "And I didn't prepare myself for your individuality."  
"M-my...", against my better interest, I feel my cheeks heat up into a faint blush. *He's good at smooth talk I'll give him that.* Then I remember, this is just smooth talk, I mean come on. This is Sebastian Michaelis. He's just trying to weaken my defenses, like the nun at the abbey. *Well hopefully not exactly like that.*   
"Please," he continues, "forgive me miss...?"  
"Oh! Winters." I tell him. "Ha-" I stop, my first name is the same as that of the demon who stole Ciel's soul from Sebastian. Hannah Annefellows. No way am I telling him that! I don't want to give him any influence to kill me. "Arkeyda." I blurt out at last second.  
"Arkeyda." He says to himself. "Quite an unusual name if you don't mind me saying."  
"No it's fine, I mean I've never met or heard of another Arkeyda, so I'm aware of how odd it is." I say, laughing a bit. My personal reminder of his insincerity in everything helps me focus on the matter at hand.  
"Indeed." he says, "One would wonder where it came from." *Is he accusing me of something?*  
"My mom liked the sound of Arkeyda Marie." I say shrugging. It's true, my mom wanted to give me that name but my father thought it was ridiculous. So it never happened. And in all honesty, I love my dad, but I wish he would've kept his mouth shut.  
"It certainly is an interesting name." He says smiling. He steps to the side, holding out his right elbow to me, and his left arm in front of himself.  
"Well, Miss Arkeyda. If you'll allow me, I'd like to give you a personal tour of the manor."   
*O*  
*M*  
*G!*  
I'm about to jump and fist pump the air with excitement! A tour! Of the Phantomhive Manor! By Sebastian God Damn Michaelis! Who could ever say that they were given this opportunity?! Then, again I hesitate. Sebastian, a snake, a crow, a demon. Though he never tells a lie, nothing he says is completely the truth. God knows I couldn't trust him as far as I could through him. He's probably going to show me around a bit, then when I feel totally at ease, POOF! He'll pull me around a dark corner and that'll be the last of me. *Ohhh, but I really want this.*  
"Uhh, sure." I say gently pushing his elbow back against his side. He blinks wide eyed at me. I can tell he didn't expect me to reject his arm, but my life is my first concern. "Lead the way Mr. Michaelis."  
"Please." He says with a friendly smile. "Call me Sebastian."  
*I knew it. I'm going to fucking die.*

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave a note first fic on Ao3 <3


End file.
